


falling for you

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Phil accidentally spills his coffee outside of Starbucks.





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for phandomficfests trope subversion flash fest!

“Iced caramel macchiato for...Phil?”

Phil thanks the barista as he steps forward and grabs his drink. He sticks in the straw, taking a long sip of the coffee as he walks out of Starbucks. 

Focusing on the rather odd advert in the window of the hair salon across the street, Phil feels his shin collide with something hard and warm. His upper body is thrown forward as he trips into the thing, that he now recognizes to be a person, sitting on the curb. 

As soon as Phil’s grip tightens on his coffee, time starts to run in slow motion. 

The lid pops off of the cup as Phil squeezes it, trying to keep it in his grasp. Milky coffee spills over the rim and onto Phil’s fingers, mixing with the condensation on the outside of the cup. 

Phil’s fingers slip against the smooth plastic, and he watches in horror as the cup falls out of his hand and into the lap of the person he bumped into. 

“What the fuck?” The person exclaims as Phil roughly pushes his hand into their shoulder, steadying himself. 

“Oh my god,” Phil says, leaning off of the person once both of his feet are firmly planted on the ground. “I didn’t see you there! I’m so sorry!”

The person pushes aside the—now empty—Starbucks cup and gets up, turning around to face Phil. 

Shock, horror, and a twinge of attraction course through Phil as he gets a good look at the person he just dumped his coffee all over. 

A completely soaked Starbucks apron is tied around their waist and neck, with a name tag pinned to the top of it that reads “Dan”. 

Despite the scowl contorting Dan’s face, he’s awfully attractive. Soft brown curls fall across his forehead, and there’s a small smattering of freckles across his cheekbones. His brown eyes shoot daggers at Phil when he looks up. 

Phil’s mind is running a million miles an hour. He obviously ruined this guy’s break, and going off of the look in his eyes, he _definitely_ hates Phil. And, god, he’s so annoyingly cute. 

Realising that he’s been staring for far too long, Phil opens his mouth to apologize again. He chokes on his words, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Dan raises his eyebrows.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Phil eventually stammers out. “I should have been looking more carefully. I didn’t mean to ruin your break or, um, even spill my coffee at all.” 

“I—my break?” Dan questions, the scowl on his face disappearing and his brows furrowing in confusion. “Oh. _Oh_.” 

Dan looks down at the wet apron, pinching a bit of the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. To Phil’s surprise, he starts laughing. 

“Er,” Phil rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“Sorry,” Dan says, still laughing. “I actually just got fired.” 

Phil stares at Dan, unable to find an appropriate response. 

“I, uh, just sort of stormed out and parked myself on the curb,” Dan bites his bottom lip. “Maybe not the best idea though.” 

“I’m sorry,” Phil says, mostly because he feels like he should say something but doesn’t know what else to say. 

“You didn’t fire me,” Dan says, waving him off. 

“I _did_ just spill my coffee all over you, though,” Phil says. “But really, are you okay?” 

Dan knits his brows. 

“I mean, because you got fired and everything,” Phil continues quickly, feeling a jab of anxiety blossom in his chest from being so forward with this cute stranger. 

“It was a shit job anyway,” Dan says, looking down at his shoes. “People are so fucking demanding, with their 45 degree, no foam, almond milk, has-to-be-freshly-ground-coffee lattes.” 

“And it’s impossible to get the _regular_ versions of those drinks right,” Dan continues, shaking his head. “Can anyone _really_ blame me for getting snippy?”

Phil thinks that Dan probably isn’t the type of person who enjoys dealing with people generally, nevermind doing customer service. 

“Whatever,” Dan says, reaching behind him to untie the apron before pulling it over his head and draping it on his arm. “I should probably return this and get my shit out of the break room.” 

“And I think I owe you a drink,” Dan continues, making eye contact with Phil and smiling. 

Oh. _Dimples_. Fuck.

And...a drink?

“I—I’m the one who should have been paying attention!” Phil sputters. “You don’t have to do that.” 

A small spot of red appears on Dan’s jaw, but he smirks at Phil regardless. 

“I want to though,” Dan says, sticking his chin up with confidence, despite the red patch blazing on his jaw. “It doesn’t have to be Starbucks either. Actually, _preferably_ not Starbucks.”

Phil wants to laugh. At his own foolishness, at the peculiarity of somehow getting asked out by someone he just spilled a drink on. 

Instead, Phil smirks back at Dan, swallowing the anxiety that starts to bubble in the back of his throat. 

“At least let me wash your clothes before we get that drink,” Phil says, gesturing to Dan’s ruined clothes, making him raise his eyebrows. “And I mean that innocently, like in exchange for getting milk and coffee all over them, not for...other reasons.” 

“I mean, I doubt you meant that innocently because I wasn’t even thinking about _that_ until you mentioned it,” Dan says. “Not that I’m complaining about it or anything. Just let me grab my stuff and then we can, uh, do my laundry.” 

Phil nods and Dan smiles crookedly at him, flashing his dimples, before making his way towards the Starbucks. 

“Oh,” Dan says loudly, stopping in his tracks just before the door. He turns to Phil, taking a few strides back towards him. “I don’t think I got your name?” 

“It’s Phil,” He says, sticking out the hand that isn’t covered in coffee. Dan takes it. 

“I’m Dan,” Dan says. 

“Yeah,” Phil replies, pointing at the apron still slung over Dan’s arm. “I figured.” 

“Oh right,” Dan laughs. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Phil.” 

“You too,” Phil says with a smile. 

“Wait for me here?” Dan asks, turning back towards the Starbucks. 

Phil nods, watching Dan turn and bolt into the coffeeshop. 

Phil waits, unabashedly thinking about the plethora of things they could do while Dan’s clothes are in the wash until Dan comes back out, a backpack slung over one shoulder and a smile on his face as he hands Phil a pile of brown napkins to clean off his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really just a ton of fluff for the sake of fluff. i also adore coffeeshop au's so i couldn't resist subverting the trope. 
> 
> title is oh so creatively taken from the 1975's "fallingforyou". 
> 
> like/reblog on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/176402027952/falling-for-you-rating-g-word-count-1k-summary)


End file.
